Niff Drabbles
by Riker-Curt-Love
Summary: A collection of Niff drabbles that range from anything. I go off prompts and my own plot bunnies.
1. Comfort

_**A/N: This will be the first in (hopefully) a bunch of Niff dribbles. If I get idea's I'll write them. But if you have any prompts just message me or leave in the reviews here. Or contact me on tumblr. My URL is tardisdynamics. :) I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Fluffy, comfort fic, Jeff's dad died in a war when he was 10, its the anniversary of his death._

Given to me by angelsfly36 on tumblr.

* * *

Jeff sat infront of a gravestone, it was slightly weathered but the name shone clear. Jeff stared at the ground where he had laid a bouquet of flowers down. He couldn't look at his father's name on the gravestone.

Years later and he still couldn't get over it. He still remembered the day clearly. The door bell had rung, his mother had gone to the door looking worried. Jeff had peered down the hallway curious to see what was going on. A man dressed in a uniform like his's dads was at the door. He was talking to Jeff's mom when she started to cry. He hugged her and passes her a letter. Then he left.

Jeff had gone to his mom to see why she was crying. She started saying how daddy wasn't going to ever come home.

"But he promised that he would. Did he find another family?"

When Jeff spoke those words his mother started crying. "Daddy is with grandma and grandpa now. He's with them now."

It had taken him so long to understand what his mom meant. When he finally understood he broke down and went to his room.

Seven years later and he was still crying. Only now he was at the gravestone, but the memory of that day haunted him.

Jeff hugged his knees, staring blankly forward. Lost in memories he didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

Nick sat down beside Jeff and wrapped him in a hug. Instinctively Jeff burrowed his face into Nick's shoulder.

"Why Nick? Why did he have to die?" Jeff cried. "He didn't need to. He promised he was going to some back."

Nick only pulled Jeff in tighter, giving comfort. He had no words to comfort Jeff, he just had him self. They sat there for an hour before Jeff started breathing normally. Another ten minutes passed before Jeff looked up at Nick.

"Thank you, for sitting with me," Jeff's voice was hoarse.

"I'm here for you Jeffy."

"Promise me?"

"Promise you what?" Nick lay a soft kiss on Jeff's head. Lightly playing with his hair.

"That you won't leave me."

"I promise I won't leave you Jeff. No matter what."

"Okay," Jeff lay his head on Nick's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nick grabbed Jeff's hands. "You're going to freeze out here. Why don't we bring you somewhere warm?"

"Hmmm."

"And we'll get you some white hot chocolate."

At that Jeff gave a small smile. "Yeah."


	2. Jealous

Jealous!Jeff

Originally written after first seeing Uptown Girl and Nick's blatant flirting.

* * *

After the Warblers had finished their performance of Uptown Girl the attacked Blaine overjoyed that he had come to visit.

"Nick that was a killer solo!" Blaine hugged Nick tightly.

Laughing Nick broke off the hug. "Thanks Blaine. I did have some pretty big shoes to fill."

"You did an amazing job though," Blaine was engulfed but the rest of the Warblers, all wanting to know how he was doing.

Nick jumped when he felt arms around his waist, looking over his shoulder he saw Jeff. He grinned. "Hey Jeffy."

Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick, in a possessive manner. Nick raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. "You didn't have to flirt that much."

"What?" Nick turned around facing Jeff, confusion plain on his face.

"You didn't need to flirt with her that much."

"Jeff it was part of the performance," Nick's voice increased in volume, looking around he pulled Jeff out of the room into the hall. "What's the matter?"

Jeff looked slightly annoyed which was out of character for him. "Someone else could have done it."

Nick tilted his head curiously, and lightly stroked Jeff's cheek. "Jeff baby, it was my solo it would have been weird if someone else did it."

"It could have worked, Thad and Sebastian flirted," Jeff pulled away from Nick's hand, and leaned against the wall.

"When they had their lines. It was all to enhance the performance." Jeff snorted, his eyes dark.

"But Nick-" Nick placed a finger on Jeff's lips stopping his speech.

"Jeff are you jealous?" His brown eyes were wide with surprised.

Jeff's gaze brushed across Nic's face, trying to find somewhere to stare. After a moment of hesitation he spoke. "… No."

"Jeffy," Nick's voice was soft and comforting. "The only one I ever want to flirt with is you."

"Really?" Jeff cautiously looking in to Nick's honest eyes.

"Of course you idiot!" Nick lightly nudged the blonde. "No one compares with you."

Jeff grabbed Nick and spun him around, pressing him up against the wall. Their lips connected roughly, Jeff rolled his hips forward causing Nick to moan in the kiss. Swiping his tongue across Nick's lower lip Jeff asking for entrance. Nick complied, feeling Jeff's hands slide to his hips pulling him closer. The broke apart, faces hovering less than an inch apart.

"… I love you," Jeff whispered across Nick's lips causing the other boy to shiver slightly. "Only you."

"I love you too," Nick smiled and lightly pecked Jeff's kiss swollen lips.


	3. Merry Christmas

Christmas!Niff

Originally written for shelseachepard on tumblr.

* * *

Nick and Jeff were curled up by the fire blinking sleepily. The pine tree was wrapped in bright lights, classic ornaments hung from each bough in a variety of colors, and silver tinsel shone in the flickering fire light.

"The tree looks great Jeff," Nick's head was resting against his boyfriend's chest listening to his steady heart beat. "It's only missing the star."

"No it's not," Jeff kissed Nick's hair. "You're here. Why would we need another star?"

Nick mumbled something incoherent about not being a star and how they needed to finish decorating the tree.

Jeff lifted Nick's chin and placed a light kiss on the brunets lips. "You are a star, and if you won't admit to it at least put the star on the tree."

Nick stretched and cuddled more closely to Jeff. "But I'm comfy here. Not to mention I can't reach the top of the tree."

"Then we will get a chair, and I'll help you."

He studied Jeff's hopeful gaze for a moment, and sighed giving in. "Fine!" Nick slowly stood up, grabbing Jeff's hand to pull him up. Jeff grabbed the nearest chair and set it up beside the tree. Taking Nick's hand he waited for him to step up on the chair. Rolling his eyes Nick stepped up and felt Jeff's hands snake along his waist. "And what are you doing?" Nick raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I don't want you to fall." Jeff grinned and lightly squeezed Nick's ass. Causing the shorter boy to give a surprised gasp.

"Hey!" Nick lightly hit Jeff's wandering hands. "I need the start Jeff."

Jeff leaned over to the box of decorations, and pulled out a large golden star. "Here you go Nicky!"

Nick grabbed the star and reached over to the top of the tree. His shirt lifted slightly, revealing the small of his back. Jeff lips promptly started kissing up his spine causing him to shiver.

"Okay it's on the tree. Now move so I can get down," Nick turned around so that he could step off the chair only so see Jeff hungrily staring at him.

"Oh but I could think of so many better things that could happen like this," His eyes were dark and the scanned Nick's lower half.

"And I can think of one great thing that could happen if we got to the couch," That got Jeff's attention, and he stepped to the side giving Nick the room he needed.

The moment he stepped down Jeff connected their lips in a deep kiss, pulling him over to the couch. The blonde lay down pulling Nick over him. From his straddling position Nick help Jeff remove his shirt before pulling off his own. Shifting himself Nick lay down on top of Jeff's warm and toned chest. They shared continuous kisses, whispering 'I love you', and traced bare skin with light fingers.

"It's going to be a Merry Christmas," Jeff whispered against Nick's lips.

"Mhm," Nick lightly agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. Say You'll Star

Prompt: Say you'll stay.

Given my angelsfly36 on tumblr.

* * *

"Come on Nick don't be like that," Jeff called out after Nick, a heart broken expression on his face. "You can't mean that."

"Can't I Jeff?" Nick angrily turned toward the blonde. "I mean it we're over."

"Nick," Jeff's voice cracked. "Please."

"No," Nick's eyes were blazing. "I saw you with Sebastian, I saw that you guys were kissing. It was a bit more than an innocent peck, and you know it," He threw his hands up, voice getting louder.

"Nick, I swear-" Jeff voice was quiet.

"You swear what?" Nicks voice was getting louder, Warblers started to turn their heads at the fighting pair. "That you _knew_ he was making moves on you? We talked about if and you _never_ told him off. You never said anything about _us_. So I'm done."

Nick stormed out, Jeff was left speechless behind him.

* * *

1 Week later, Warblers meeting.

* * *

"Excuse me Council?"Jeff stood up addressing Wes, David, and Thad.

"Junior Warbler Jeff? What is your trouble?" Wes lightly held his gavel ready to strike it if necessary.

"I know this is out of the ordinary, but I made a grave mistake a week ago, and I wish to perform a song in hopes that the person will forgive me."

The Council leaned in discussing the situation. "Warbler Jeff you have the floor."

Jeff stood up and grabbed the guitar in the corner of the room people used of auditions. "This is an original song, it's called _Say You'll Stay_," Jeff looked over at Nick. He started the song, his voice rose and moved along with the music in perfect harmony. When the song ended Jeff hesitantly looked over at Nick.

Nick's eyes held tears, smiling tightly he nodded.

"Thank you Council," Jeff replaced the guitar.

At the end of the meeting Jeff waited for Nick. Ready to confront him.

"So?"

"Jeff," Nick sighed. "I'm assuming that song was for me."

"Of course it was. I royal screwed up."

"And I forgive you."

"Look if I have to grovel I will so- Wait what?"

"I said I forgive you, you goofball."

"What made you decide?"

"Well for one, Sebastian told me what actually happened and how he forced you. The other reason was that song Jeff, it was beautiful."

Jeff kissed Nick. "I'm sorry,so sorry. I just really love you and I couldn't lose you."

"I love you too Jeff."


End file.
